A network device can operate in accordance with a wireless specification such as those created by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) LAN/MAN Standards Committee (IEEE 802) provide media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) computer communication. A network device can be transported from a given location to another location. For instance, a network device can be transported from a point of manufacture and/or from a supplier to a retailer and/or to an end user of the network device.